


Somewhere Quiet.

by ForReasonsUnknown (orphan_account)



Category: Inception
Genre: Just some fluffy angst, M/M, this pairing is so obscure but I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ForReasonsUnknown
Summary: They need an escape.





	Somewhere Quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Get me out of here." Robert says early one morning, the room cast in the pale purple light of dawn. Eames rolls to face him, expression indiscernible in the darkness. But his warm arms sliding around Robert's waist, pulling him until he's sitting in his lap say more than any words ever could. Eames studies him for a moment, fingers rubbing soothingly into the soft skin stretched over his hips. 

"Where shall we go, darling?" He murmurs, quiet enough for only Robert to hear, as though there's a thousand ears pressed to the door, straining to listen to their rambling conversations in the chill of the dawn light. Robert thinks for a moment, fingers twirling in Eames' untamed hair. 

"Somewhere quiet," he says, his voice cracking a little. "Somewhere no one knows our names," he pauses, judging Eames' expression before continuing. "Somewhere we can be invisible." Eames nods, grip tightening slightly but remaining silent. And, for a moment, Robert is filled with worry, that he's said too much, that he's shown Eames just how pathetic he is. He braces himself for rejection, for that familiar ache to start, for everything to grow cold again.

For the loneliness that's always haunted him. 

Eames kisses him instead, rolling them again until he's settled comfortably between Robert's legs, kissing him slow and deep until Robert's vision is blurred and his chest is heaving. 

"I'll take you there, Darling," he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Robert's forehead. "I'll take you there."


End file.
